


Suspicions

by sungsplanet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Miscommunication, Nothing Hurts, Pets, Secrets, Self-Doubt, jisung curses a lot im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungsplanet/pseuds/sungsplanet
Summary: His boyfriend is hiding something from him.Jisung stares at his boyfriend’s rather small back intently. It’s so suspicious but he just can’t find what is Chenle hiding from him. He trusts his boyfriend, he does. He’s like Jisung’s no.1 confidant for anything private to him but now, something is happening behind his back and he just can’t grasp what the fuck is happening.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	Suspicions

His boyfriend is hiding something from him. 

Jisung stares at his boyfriend’s rather small back intently. It’s so suspicious but he just can’t find what is Chenle hiding from him. He trusts his boyfriend, he does. He’s like Jisung’s no.1 confidant for anything private to him but now, something is happening behind his back and he just can’t grasp what the _fuck_ is happening.

As for someone who’s constantly overthinking, his mind provides him scenarios from Chenle planning a proposal for him to Chenle having a scandal behind his back.

Jisung is barely passing his physiology class and they aren’t even close to graduating yet and most importantly, they are broke. How the hell are they going to get married? And, Chenle? Cheating? Well, _that_ is not impossible but Chenle wouldn’t do that to him.

“Jisung! Are you listening to me?” 

Jisung is thrown back from his inner monologue by Chenle’s yell. Jisung stands up from his seat on the couch and goes behind Chenle who is cooking dinner in the kitchen. “Yes, what’s wrong?” Chenle turns around to face Jisung and put the bowl of whisked eggs away. 

“I’m going to Renjun’s house after this so don’t wait up for me, okay? I will be going after dinner and I will be back before midnight.”

There is it. Chenle has been constantly over at Renjun’s (and Donghyuck’s and Jeno’s) house a lot, like, _a lot_. Jisung has nothing against them but it’s constantly bugging his mind. If it’s not to the house, Chenle would say he’s going to the park, and mind you, both of them hate moving around and would rather stay at home than going out. So what actually made Chenle feels motivated to go out and _take some fresh air_?

Jisung is so frustrated but he couldn’t just ask. So while he is collecting his thoughts, he glares at the toaster as if that kitchen appliance knows what’s happening. He glares and frowns and just basically standing in the middle of the kitchen, thinking.

Chenle turns off the heat of the stove and turns around to see Jisung zoning out. Chenle smirks and slowly wraps his arms around Jisung’s waist from behind. Jisung flinches so hard and he hears Chenle's laughter right beside his ear. He scowls at Chenle but Chenle only gives him a shit eating grin in return.

“Hey, cutie. You zoned out.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yea, _oh_. Dinner’s ready while you’re standing in the middle of the kitchen, let’s eat.”

Hearing that, he sheepishly smiles. He helps Chenle bring the dishes to their coffee table then they sit on the couch. He leaned his body to Chenle’s side and smiles softly, sighing in content.

 _No, Chenle won’t cheat on him. Or propose to him_.

-

2 weeks gone by.

It’s just so ridiculous over how much Jisung wants to ask Chenle but Chenle is barely home. He’s always with Renjun. If Jisung doesn’t know Renjun, he would suspect them _dating_ but Jisung _knows_ Renjun and Jisung also knows his _boyfriends_ and no way Renjun would betray them as Chenle would not betray him.

A cup of coffee and a bruised self-bitten lips later, Jisung decides that he really should ask Chenle about this. He takes his phone and dials Chenle’s number. A few seconds later, he hears Chenle’s voice on the other side of the line.

“Hey, Sungie. Why are you calling me?”  
“I- Uh, how is your day going?”

He could _hear_ the eyebrow raise from Chenle because he doesn't usually call. Usually, he will text but _how_ exactly do you confront your boyfriend that he is acting so suspicious for the past month and it’s making you think of bad things.?

“I am doing fine. I am now thirdwheeling Renjun and Jeno at the park. Hyuck is busy with finishing his assignments that’s due in like, 2 hours. What about you?”  
“Oh- well, uh okay then.”

Then, it’s just silence.

“Jisung, are you there? What’s wrong? I could hear you thinking even from here.”

“I just wanna ask can you come home early tonight.” Jisung says but he mumbles the last part.

“Baby, I didn’t hear you. Can you repeat?”

Jisung takes a deep breath and bites the inside of his cheeks. He tries to tell his brain to just repeat his words just now but he is too anxious so he ends up saying. “Why didn’t you guys ask me to join you? I wanted to hang out too.” 

“Jisung, are you serious? You _never_ wanna go out from that room and I asked you remember? I told you I was going out today but you said and I quote; Yea, okay. That's all. _You_ said that. Wait give me a minute— _Oh no, it’s fine. It’s just Jisung. She’s here?_ ”

Jisung hears Chenle’s muffled voice, probably talking to his friends.

“Hey, Jisung. We will talk later, okay?”

Then, he hangs up.

-

The whole day, Jisung spends the whole day thinking about what Chenle said and he is utterly confused with the situation. And who the fuck is _the_ she?

Soon, he hears keys fumbling and the front door being pushed.

“Chenle.” He calls out. He looks at Chenle and Chenle is honestly, a mess. His hair is messy, his shirt is wrinkled and he looks like he just ran a lap. Jisung stands up and walks to Chenle but the older just pats his face and kisses his cheeks softly. “Let me shower first, okay?”

Jisung just nods in confusion and follows Chenle inside their shared room. He sits by the side of the bed and plays with his phone because he’s so nervous, what if they fight when Jisung confronts him?

Jisung fiddles with his sleeves, plays with his feet, and scrolls Twitter like 6 times. Then, he hears the sound of the water stops and some rustles from the bathroom, informing Jisung that Chenle is almost done. Jisung looks up when he hears the door slide but quickly looks down again when he sees Chenle with a minimal amount of clothes. Chenle laughs seeing Jisung like that and flicks his head while trying to find something to wear.

“Come on, Jisung. Why are you so shy? You’re not _that_ shy as far as I remember.” Chenle teases Jisung while wiggling his eyebrows. "Shut up!" Jisung flushes harder. He grabs a pillow to throw it at Chenle and Chenle just laughs harder while walking to Jisung. He sits beside Jisung with the remains of his laughter and plays with Jisung’s hands. Jisung glances at Chenle then their intertwined hands, he smiles.

He turns his head to look at Chenle and a shy smile breaks through when he locks eyes with Chenle. He sighs and rests his head on Chenle’s shoulder. He feels the older’s hand in his hair, tidying his unbrushed hair. Jisung takes a deep breath and kisses Chenle’s neck to reassure himself.

“Chenle, can I ask you something?”

Chenle hums while kissing the top of Jisung’s head.

“Are you hiding something from me?”

Jisung hears Chenle’s breathing hitch. Chenle moves his body to face Jisung. Jisung lifts his head and tightens his hold on Chenle’s hand. “No. What makes you ask that?” asks Chenle. Jisung bites his lower lip and feels something so heavy inside him. Chenle _never_ tries to lie to Jisung because he _knows_ that Jisung will know. So why would he do this now?

“Nothing, I just miss spending time with you, is all.”

Chenle cups his cheeks and pulls him into a deep kiss. Jisung, of course, reciprocates the kiss. They kiss until both of them feel a bit light-headed and pull back. Chenle looks at him, dazed. “O-oh wow, definitely 10/10. And I miss you too.”

Jisung laughs and pinches Chenle’s cheeks. He gulps, looking at his watch. He then pulls Chenle closer and kisses his temple. “Come on, let’s sleep. I have an 8 a.m. class tomorrow.”

Then the dark night goes silent. Faint snores could be heard and they both sleep with legs tangled, except it is only one of them who is sleeping. Jisung who couldn’t sleep, caresses Chenle’s hair and sighs. He grabs Chenle’s phone and starts his plan.

-

The clock strikes 11 and Jisung just finishes his morning class. He knows Chenle is not out from his class yet so he quickly makes his steps to the cafeteria and he sees exactly the person he wants to see.

After last night, Jisung just can’t let this happen any longer because a pessimist like him if he doesn’t crack the truth any time soon, he will do something he regrets like feeding his mind _rubbish_ that will lead to accusing thing Chenle would _never_ do to him.

“Renjun, hi.”

He is not particularly close with Renjun. Renjun is more of Chenle’s friend rather than his together with Jeno and Donghyuck. He’s closer to Na Jaemin, a senior that helps him a lot during the first year and, Mark Lee, his old roommate but those two are so busy, Jisung rarely sees them anymore.

“Oh, Jisung. Hi.” Renjun smiles at him with a little bit of confusion written on his face because Jisung doesn’t necessarily show himself at the cafeteria and greets him. Jisung takes a sit in front of Renjun and smiles awkwardly. Renjun silently laughs to himself seeing his friend’s choice of guy because he is funnily the opposite of Chenle and Renjun doesn’t know how they work out but they _do_ and Jisung is the best choice Chenle ever made after witnessing a few disastrous tries in his love life.

“Renjun, can I ask you something? Like uh, I hope this isn’t offending and I hope you know that I _do_ trust Chenle but this month, he has been acting so weird and he’s always with you so may I know if he’s hiding anything? Just anything? Because the other day he seems to avoid my question but I don’t know if I can handle another ‘what ifs’ like I’m going insane thinking about this but he won't tell m- “ He stops as he realizes that he just rambles out words after words because he is nervous.

He slowly lifts his head and Renjun is looking at him with a very entertained look. Jisung’s face turns red and he is actually very embarrassed as of now.

“Jisung, relax. I get you. You want me to tell you what’s Chenle always doing nowadays because he’s always with me? Is that it?”

The tip of his ears burns but he slowly nods.

Jisung messes his hair up out of frustration. “I asked him last night and he won’t tell me what is it about and I know it’s something to do with.. you. I don’t know maybe he’s interested.. in you.. or anything. Maybe I’m boring him, who knows?” He mumbles the last few parts. At this point, he’s so red he might actually burn but he doesn’t expect Renjun out of all people to laugh at him straight in the face. 

_Why is Renjun laughing? Is what he’s feeling so wrong? Is he being childish?_

Renjun is laughing so hard that it’s gaining attention from some people around them. Jisung looks around and back to Renjun. Renjun wipes his tears and he holds onto his stomach because he laughs too hard.

“Y-you think Chenle likes me? Pfft-”

Jisung who is feeling confusion and frustration at the same time feels like blowing up. He feels anger rising up inside so he accidentally shouts his answer that shuts Renjun up.

“Yes! I don’t know, who the fuck knows what is happening. I asked him he said it’s nothing but it’s not fucking nothing! I know when he’s lying and apparently now you’re laughing at me! Nice, fuck everything, fuck you, fuck Chenle, fuck _me_.”

Renjun stops laughing seeing Jisung’s outburst. He shakes his head and pulls out his phone. Then, Jisung realizes.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry for yelling”  
“Jisung.”  
"Oh my god, Chenle is going to kill me for yelling at his friend, Fuck. What did I just do-”

Renjun looks at Jisung with a deadpan look and hits his head using a spoon. “Park Jisung, shut the fuck up. Let me show you.” Jisung stops panicking and scratches the back of his neck. He grabs the phone that Renjun is holding out. He looks at the picture on the screen and…

“A dog? Why are you showing me a picture of a dog?”  
“Swipe right, dumbass.”

Jisung gulps and does as what Renjun says. His eyes goes from being confused to shock.

“Chenle, he hid a _dog_? From _me_?”  
“That’s what it seems like. I told him to just tell you but he’s dumb and- Oh, look at your back, he’s coming.”

Jisung turns around and sees Chenle walking at them with a big smile on his face. He pulls Jisung into a side hug and takes a seat beside Jisung. 

“Renjun! Jisung! I didn’t know you guys would hang out together without me. What are you guys talking about?” Renjun scoffs and tries his best to hide his amused smile. “You, Chenle. You. Well, Jisung. It was nice talking to you. Handle Chenle, would you? I will be going first.” He packs his things and quickly leaves, not without winking at Jisung.

“What was that? What does he mean by that? Jisungie?”

Jisung slowly turns his head towards Chenle and grabs his hand. Chenle who is still confused with the situation locks eyes with Jisung while looking around then at Jisung again. “Jisung..?”

“You, Zhong Chenle. Bought a _dog_ without me knowing and hides that dog in _their_ house?” Chenle gasps and quickly tries to let go of his hand. “No, no, no. You shouldn’t know. Oh my god, it must be Renjun who told you. I am so sorry, I just- You told me that dogs scare you when I asked you a year ago! so I- _That fucking bitch_.” He whispers.

Jisung lets go of Chenle’s hand and flicks his head.

“You could have just told me that you wanted a dog! We could discuss things. I was being suspicious of you liking Renjun for this whole month for nothing!”

Chenle stares at Jisung and says, “You.. pfft- think I like Renjun? Huang Renjun?” Before Chenle could laugh, Jisung slaps his hand on Chenle’s mouth. “Don’t laugh. It's not funny. I was scared okay? That you would leave me for Renjun or.. anything.”

Chenle shakes his head and cups Jisung’s cheeks in adoration. “Oh, Jisung. I’m so sorry, okay? I will make it up to you. Do you want to meet Daegal?”

“You named the dog _Daegal_?” Jisung deadpans.

“Oh shush. It’s an amazing name. Next, we will discuss how to move her from Renjun’s to our home, okay?”

Jisung stares at Chenle and sighs. As long as there’s no secret between them, he guesses.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading <3


End file.
